


Let Us Walk in Clumsy Steps

by Swoon21



Series: The Tiger and The Rabbit [10]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Shou is about to play guitar on stage (Hello, World) and he's nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a lyric in Subete he which I love dearly.

“Do you really think I can do it?” Shou looked really worried.

“But of course. Why are you so worried? The song isn’t hard.” Tora assured. Shou didn’t look convinced.

“But I … I’m not good at it. I try and try but it’s no use. I don’t want to bring you down. Maybe it’s better if we invite…”

“Shou. You’ll do just fine.” Tora said his voice firm.

Tora couldn’t quite understand what was so scary about playing guitar. It was just for one song and the part was easy. And then a voice in his head offered “Well, imagine if you had to sing!”. Oh. That would be mortifying. Tora wasn’t tone-deaf or anything but it was certainly something he never had confidence in. The pressure Shou felt must have been overwhelming.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?” Tora was so lost in his own thoughts that he was startled by Shou’s sudden statement.

“I’m going to practice real hard. I won’t let you down. What kind of musician would that make me if I can’t even play guitar?”

“Shou…” Tora was taken aback at the force behind the vocalist’s words. But it was one of the things he loved about Shou. He was stubborn, persistent and he always did his very best in everything.

“It’s still nearly a month before the tour starts. I’ll help you.” He said softly looking into Shou’s eyes. Then he went into the next room and came back with a black acoustic guitar.

“Come here” he patted the place next to him on the sofa. Shou hesitated.

“What? Come on, I don’t bite.” He smiled. That one got him a smirk.

“Liar!” the vocalist exclaimed and moved closer. The glint in his eyes stirred something deep inside the guitarist’s gut but he reminded himself of the matter at hand.

Tora gently put the guitar into Shou’s hands after which he sat behind the vocalist, front to his back.

“What are you doing? I’m not…” Shou said embarrassment showing in his voice.

“You said you wanted to practice, right? Well, there you have a good teacher for free all at your service.”

Shou remained silent for a few seconds then finally nodded.

Tora set the guitar firmly in the vocalist’s lap. He then took Shou’s left hand and put in on the guitar’s neck while letting his right hand rest on the strings.

“You always complain that you feel out of the league because we all use instruments while you use your voice. But it’s not quite true. Guitar is just like the microphone, it lets us speak, not with our lips but with our fingers.” Shou was listening intently.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Shou complied.

“Now play.”

“What?”

“Whatever you feel like.”

“But I don’t know… I can’t think of anything.”

“You don’t need to think. Just play.”

Shou just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Tora began to wonder whether it was really such a great idea. Maybe he was putting too much pressure on the vocalist. But then he heard it.

It was a simple melody, a little unsteady but firm like walking on ice. Shou’s face was peaceful as he was immersed in the sound, his delicate fingers moving over the strings gently. It was truly a beautiful sight. After several minutes the melody came to slow halt and Shou opened his eyes.

“It’s yours now.” Shou looked at Tora surprised.

“But it’s one of your favourites!” Shou protested.

“I’m putting it into good hands. Great hands, actually.” Tora was grinning. “It’s a good investment. And I’m hoping to visit it often.”

“Thank you,” Shou said with a grateful smile.

“You’re gonna blow their minds, love. Just you wait,” Tora promised bringing Shou closer.

 

And he did.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v432/Swoon/Bands/tumblr_m3teecUG8d1rsz0ngo1_400.jpg)


End file.
